Amor, Enredos Y Una boda
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Que tan desesperada puede estar una persona, para mentirle a su familia sobre el hombre perfecto? Solo a Bella se le ocurre describir a un hombre de sueño... Cuanto estarias dispuesto a pagar por una mentira? Entérate de cuanto estuvo dispuesta Bella a sacrificar y ganar, todo por mantener una mentira...
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Isabella Swan es un exitosa publicista en la ciudad de New York, por una decepción amorosa, ella pinto su raya hacia los hombres.

Bella le hizo creer a su familia que esta en Londres, que salía con el hombre de sus sueños.

Bella tendrá que hacerle frente a sus mentiras ya que su hermana, Elena esta por casarse, y toda la familia quiere conocer al hombre perfecto!

Que hará Bella?

Dirá la verdad?

Seguirá con su mentira?

Como saberlo?


	2. Capitulo 1

Cap 1. Yo y mi bocota!

Pov Bella

Otro día desgastante de trabajo, algunos días como este hacen que desee tener vida social para distraerme. A mis 24 años tengo lo que todos quieren, un departamento hermoso, el mini cooper, una carrera exitosa, belleza, pero para mi no es suficiente, me siento tan sola, me hace falta lo que cualquier mujer sueña, encontrar el amor, después de que Jacob, mi ex novio, me dejara sin razón alguna, cuando estábamos apunto de casarnos, me había dejado desecha, le di todo de mi, y para el fue fácil dejarme, después de eso, hui a New York, dejando a mi familia, mas bien deje todo por huir de el, como quisiera que Rose y Alice estuvieran conmigo, para poder hablar de cómo me siento, ellas viven el Londres, son mis amigas de infancia, mas bien mis mejores amigas.

Decidí después de mucho tiempo por fin escuchar los mensajes de voz que tenia en mi contestadora, siempre era sobre promociones en tiendas, o tarjetas de crédito, apreté el botón, -Bella, hermanita! Espero estés bien, hace tiempo que no sabemos de ti- me acerque para escuchar, -No se si hayas escuchado los mensajes anteriores, pero ya necesito tu presencia aquí, recuerda que serás mi dama de honor, como lo mencione en mensajes anteriores, y la boda será de este sábado al otro, necesito que me ayudes- de que diablos estaba hablando, no entendía nada, mensajes? Diantres no había escuchado mensajes, -Espero puedas llegar el sábado ya que ese día será el ensayo de la boda, llámame cuando puedas! Te Quiero, FIN DEL MENSAJE- diablos que me había perdido, empecé a buscar entre los mensajes alguno de ella, había como mil de mi familia, hasta que encontré el importante, -Hermanita! Que crees! Me voy a casar! Stephan por fin me lo pidió! La boda será para inicios del verano y obvio tu junto a Alice y Rose serán mis damas de honor! Me siento tan feliz! Espero me llames pronto para contarte como estará todo! Te Quiero, FIN DEL MENSAJE- dios! Mi hermana se casa en una semana y yo apenas me vengo enterando, me sentía una gran idiota, como me pude alejar de mi familia así.

Después de tomar un gran vaso de agua, la llame, -Bueno?- contesto, su dulce voz era inconfundible, -Hola Elena! Como estas!- le pregunto, -Bella, eres tu! Que emoción!- chillo, -Si, perdón por no llamar antes pero el trabajo no me deja- mentí, como le diría que ignoraba sus llamadas, -No te preocupes te entiendo- me dijo, ella siempre tan linda, -Dime que vendrás a mi boda!- dijo, suspire, -Como me perdería el día mas importante de mi hermana!- le dije, -Que bueno! Soy tan feliz!- dijo, -Oye y hay alguien especial en tu vida?- me pregunto, dios que le diría, que aun no olvido a Jacob, después de dos años, que he tenido una vida célibe ante el recuerdo de el! Se oiría tan patético, que era modificar un poco la realidad, al fin y acabo ellas no lo sabrían, -Pues si, si tengo!- mentí, que mas podía pasar, -Woow! Y a que se dedica?- pregunto, piensa, piensa, a que se podría dedicar el hombre de mis sueños, ah ya se, -Es abogado, y aparte tiene un negocio propio!- volví a mentir, -Que genial! Y cuanto llevan saliendo?- me seguí preguntando, pararía en algún momento! –Casi un año!- dios me empezaba a odiar por mentir, -Me alegro por ti, debes ser tan feliz!- dijo, -Si lo soy- dije sin mas, -Oíste mama es feliz!- dijo, -Si ya oí- dijo mama con emoción, que? Mama había escuchado todo! –Tienes que traerlo a la boda Isabella Swan, tenemos que conocerlo!- chillo con emoción, dios, no podía pedirme eso, el no existía! –No creo que pueda el es un hombre muy ocupado- dije, -Mas te vale traerlo Bella, sino me confirmas que vienes con el, iré personalmente a New York para convencerlo de que venga!- amenazo, odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, era mas que capaz de cumplir su palabra, y lo peor es que descubriría mi mentira, -Esta bien lo llevare- dije, creo que me había vuelto loca, eso me pasaba por mentir, ahora tenia que llevar al hombre perfecto que no existían en mi vida, -Que felicidad! Bueno hermanita te dejo! Nos vemos el sábado! Te Quiero- dije, -Y yo a ti-, se corto la llamada, solo contaba con 3 días para conseguir al hombre perfecto.

Mientras ojeaba una revista pensando a quien le podría pedir el favor de se mi supuesto novio, apareció un articulo que me llamo mucho la atención:

"Edward Cullen, no solo es un gigoló, es el hombre perfecto que todas desean.

El Lic. Edward Cullen de 27 años, no solo es gigoló, es un exitoso hombre de negocios, que aparte de ser abogado, emplea su tiempo libre haciendo feliz a las mujeres, a sido considerado uno de los hombres mas codiciados del mercado, porque aparte de tener poder y dinero, posee una belleza que atrae a cualquiera"

Edward Cullen, lo malo de este articulo es que no tenia foto, pero no importaba, una revista tan frívola no puede decir que es un hombre perfecto solo por cortesía, el me salvaría de este problema en el que me metí, saque el numero de la revista de disidí llamar, nunca pensé tener que pagar por un hombre, pero eso me pasaba por mentirosa.


	3. Capitulo 2

Cap 2. Que empiece el juego.

Pov Bella

Y aquí estaba apunto de tomar mi vuelo hacia Londres, justo en el vuelo conocería a Edward, solo pude hablar con el una vez, pero esa vez me sirvió para encantarme, su voz era muy sexy, atraía mucho, solo esperaba que así fuera en persona, quería que Jacob viera que estaba con alguien mejor que el, ya que para mi desgracia Jacob seria el padrino del novio. Uno de mis deseos mas profundos era que Jacob me viera y resurgiera nuestro amor, tenia ese deseo, se que era masoquista seguir amando a alguien después de dos año, pero nadie me había impresionado como el.

Aborde e iba a buscar mi lugar, me sentía muy nerviosa, apenas conocería al que seria mi novio por 10 días, me gire hacia un sobrecargo, -Disculpa- el me miro con amabilidad, -En que la puedo ayudar?- pregunto, tenia un asentó raro, creo que era gay, -Lo que pasa es que apenas conoceré al hombre que me acompañara a la boda de mi hermana, me podrías decir si esta pasable?- le pregunte apenada, el se asomo, y se le abrieron mucho los ojos, -Pues yo si que le pasaría la mano- dijo, me sorprendió, -Tranquila, esta de muy buen ver- dijo guiñándome el ojo y regresando a lo que hacia antes de que lo interrumpiera, camine hacia mi lugar, y un hombre, como de 1.80, con espalda ancha, traje azul marino, cabello cobrizo alborotado me estaba dando la espalda, estaba con otra sobrecargo tomando dos copas de champagne de la charola, se giro hacia mi, y me sonrió, me quede petrificada, era guapísimo, -Debes ser Isabella- dijo dándome una copa, sonreí, -Solo Bella, por favor- dije, me sentí como una colegiala al estar tan nerviosa, tomamos asiento, -Disculpa por no poder a vernos visto antes, pero tuve compromisos- dijo, -Si lo entiendo- dije, no podía verlo a la cara, se que si lo hacia me sonrojaría hasta el tope, -No estés nerviosa, yo hare que te relajes- me dijo al oído, sentí como se me teñía la cara de la pena que sentí, me estremecí ante su delicioso aroma que me golpeo a la cara, -No creo que sea necesario- le dije, el rio, -Se lo que pensaste, yo me refería a un masaje, dormir un poco- dijo guiñándome el ojo, y viendo hacia la pantalla que teníamos enfrente, ahora me sentí mas apenada que antes.

El vuelo fue largo, casi no nos dirigimos la palabra, no sabia de que podía hablar con el, durante casi todo el viaje me la pase durmiendo, cuando despertaba por pequeños ratos, el estaba leyendo, viendo una película o en su defecto durmiendo, hasta dormido era hermoso.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres, toda la sala estaba llena de familia y conocidos, Edward me tomo de la mano, le sonreí, -Hija, que gusto que viniste!- dijo abrazándome, -Hola mama, también me da gusto verte- ella me soltó y me vio, -Adelgazaste! Te ves fabulosa!- me alago, me sonroje, vi que se veía mas que sorprendida, seguí su mirada y veía a Edward, el le tendió la mano, -Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer- dijo, esa voz, ese hombre era irresistible, mi madre le dio la mano, pero parecía ida, -Hermanitaaa!- llego Elena gritando, me abrazo, - Veo que trajiste a tu novio!, soy Elena! Es un placer!- le dijo muy animada, -Pero pasen, mama cierra la boca, entraran las moscas- le dijo dándole un codazo, ella reacciono y se veía apenada, entramos, mientras Edward platicaba con mi hermana, fui a buscar a Alice y Rose, ella estaban en la barra, junto con mi prima, Jessica, -Hola guapas- dije, ellas voltearon y se lanzaron hacia mi, -Bella viniste! Te hemos extrañado!- chillo Alice, -Como yo a ustedes!- confesé, -No puedes abandonarnos otra vez- dijo Jessica, -Sii, o por lo menos visítanos mas!- pidió Rose, nos separamos, -Prometo no alejarme de nuevo- dije, y era en serio, no lo haría mas, solo por una persona, -Si prima, no lo vuelvas hacer, y todo por un idiota! No sufras por alguien así, no cuando hay hombres tan sensuales y exquisitos como el que esta con la tía Mary!- dijo, seguí su mirada y vi que veía a Edward, -Si verdad- dije, -Creen que traiga pareja?- dijo arreglándose el vestido, esto seria genial, -Amm si, viene conmigo- confesé, ellas me vieron sorprendidas, -Sufres por un idiota cuando tienes a ese dios!- pregunto Jessica, -Algo así- dije, el nos miro y sonrió, -Ese hombre esta que arde! No lo vayas a dejar ir, y si ya no lo quieras me avisas eh!- me dijo entre risas, reímos las tres con ella, me dirigí hacia donde estaba el, -Y a que te dedicas?- le pregunto la tía Mary, el me pidió ayuda con la mirada, -Tía me lo permite un segundo?- ella asintió, lo agarre de la mano y lo conduje a un closet, entramos, -No habíamos hablado de esto- le dije, saque de mi bolso un sobre con la paga, -Aquí están los $60,000 dólares que acordamos, quieres contarlos?- pregunte, el tomo el sobre y lo metió a su saco, -No es necesario, confió en ti- dijo, -Yo pagare las cenas y los paseos, pero si quieres sexo tendremos que hablar del precio- me dijo, me tomo por sorpresa, -Amm mi desesperación todavía no llega a tal nivel que necesite pagar por sexo- confesé, el rio, -Bueno, dirás que eres un exitoso abogado con tu propia firma y aparte que tienes un negocio- dije, -Ósea que tengo que decir lo que realmente soy?- pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa que me paraba el corazón, -Amm si, pero no digas sobre que es tu negocio- pedí, esta bien, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guio hacia la puerta.

Estábamos en la barra tomando un trago y conociéndonos un poco mas, cuando se acerco Elena con Stefan, -Edward, te presento al amor de mi vida, Stefan Salvatore- dijo, Stefan le dio la mano, -Un placer, soy Edward Cullen- dijo el regresando el saludo, -El placer es mío- dijo el, -Nena no tomes mas, no querrás perder el equilibrio en el brindis- le pidió Stefan a Elena, -Déjala amigo, no sabias que las discusiones son divertidas?- pregunto Edward, el lo miro confundido, -Así?- pregunto intrigado, -Claro, son divertidas cuando lo puedes arreglar con sexo- dijo Edward riendo, Stefan lo miro, Elena y nos miramos creo que Stefan se ofendió, de repente soltó a reír, -No lo había visto de esa forma- dijo y siguió riendo, Edward también rio, Elena lo abrazo, -Guapo apenas te conozco y ya te amo, Stefan nunca había reído con una broma así- dijo Elena, Edward solo sonrió.

-Bueno amigos y futura familia les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi casa estoy muy feliz de tenerlos aquí- escuchamos y volteamos, era mi madre al micrófono, -Que alguien le quite el micrófono a esa mujer- dije, Edward rio, nos acercamos los cuatro para escuchar mejor, -Familia Salvatore, quiero darles la bienvenida, esta es su casa y lo saben, quien diría que mi pequeña Elena se casaría antes que Bella- dijo, dios ya va a quemarme, -Después de que pensamos que Jacob y Bella estarían juntos siempre, pero no fue así, fue un milagro que el salón nos regresara el adelanto que dimos- seguía hablando, yo quería que me tragara la tierra, de repente las teclas del piano sonaron como si las estuvieran golpeando, -Pensé que era un brindis por los novios!- dijo el causante de la masacre de mi madre y de que no creyera en el amor, si era Jacob Black que estaba a unos pasos de mi.


	4. Capitulo 3

Cap 3. No acostumbro hacer cosas así (Resumen)

Pov Edward

Llegue a mi oficina, después de un caso, un poco desgastante.

Muchos criticaban mi vida, para mi padres, era su orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo una vergüenza. Me he convertido en uno de los abogados mas reconocidos de New York, no hay caso que no gane, tengo una fortuna, que nadie a sus 26 años a logrado conseguir. Según las mujeres tengo una apariencia que es difícil de resistir, después de que Victoria, mi ex novia, me rompiera el corazón, decidí, no creer mas en el amor.

Uso mi apariencia, como un negocio rentable, se podría decir, que si no fuera abogado, viviría cómodamente, de mis "Citas", pero la belleza no es eterna, y aparte amo mi trabajo.

Mi asistente, Heidy, me dio mis recados, una tal Isabella Swan necesitaba de mis servicios, y no exactamente como abogado. Normalmente mis clientas eran mujeres atractivas que solo querían pasar un buen rato. Normalmente por su voz yo detectaba cuando era una mujer sin compromisos, porque asi lo decide, son mujeres lujuriosas, que pasan de los 40, y solo quieren sexo. Eso es tan detectable es sus voces, seguramente la Señora o Señorita Swan, era algo por el estilo.

Llame al numero que dejo la interesada, no sonó mucho, -Bueno?- contestaron del otro lado, era una voz muy dulce, -Buenas tardes, hablo a casa de Isabella Swan?- pregunte, no podía ser ella, su voz era de una joven, no podía pasar ni de los 25 años, -Quien le habla?- preguntaron, a lo mejor era la servidumbre, eso tenia que ser, -Habla Edward Cullen- dije, se quedo callada un momento, -Si ella habla- contesto, eso era imposible, aunque nada es imposible en el mundo, -Hablo, ya que usted pido informes para mis servicios- dije, -Si así es- contesto, que raro era esto, -Que clase de servicio busca, por hora, una noche, solo una salida, que desea en especia- pregunte, ella suspiro, -Bueno realmente, me interesan sus servicios, para una boda- dijo, que? Que había dicho? No entendía, quería que fingiéramos que nos casaríamos? –Como, no la entiendo- dije, volvió a suspirar, pero se escuchaba frustración, -Quiero que me acompañe a una boda- oooh era eso, -Es que mi hermana se casa, y se que es patético, pero dije que tenia un novio perfecto, y me pidieron que lo lleve a la boda- dijo, no acostumbraba ese tipo de trabajos, mas bien, nunca los aceptaba, -Disculpe pero no puedo ir con usted a una boda- dije, -Por favor! Estoy desesperada, usted es mi única opción!- rogo, dios nunca había estado en una situación así, se oída desesperada, claro aunque ella ya lo había dicho, -Esta bien, donde será?- pregunte, para establecer una tarifa por hora, -Es en Londres, y se que no se lo he dicho, pero seria una semana la cual necesito que finja- dijo, wooow, era toda una semana, eso saldría caro, -Acostumbro cobrar caro, Srita. Swan- dije, -Por favor llámeme Bella, y no importa el precio, pagare lo que sea- dijo, no quería verme muy aprovechado, así que le daría una tarifa con descuento por ese tiempo, -Serian $60.000 dólares- dije, ella trago, -Si esta bien- dijo, debía ser rica para aceptar pagar algo así, -Bueno mandare un mensajero por el boleto de avión a su casa- dije, ella acepto, y el trato estaba cerrado.

El día sábado llego, por fin conocería a Bella, me la imaginaba, bajita, gordita, para tener que gastar dinero en un hombre, tome dos copas de champagne, y me gire, cuando vi tenia a una mujer, hermosa, su cabello color chocolate caía por sus hombros, una figura sensacional, -Debes ser Isabella- pregunte, para no verme muy obvio de que me impresiono, le di una copa, me sonrió, -Solo Bella, por favor- dijo, era la misma voz, tan dulce, era perfecta, me sentí atraído por inercia, y eso nunca me había pasado con una cliente, -Disculpa por no poder a vernos visto antes, pero tuve compromisos- dije tratando de hacer la platica, -Si lo entiendo- dijo, parecía que la intimidaba, nunca había visto esa reacción en una mujer, normalmente cuando alguien les gusta, coquetean, pero ella no lo hacia, creo que no me podía ni ver de frente, -No estés nerviosa, yo hare que te relajes- le susurre al oído, quería que me tuviera confianza, al fin y acabo seriamos "NOVIOS" por una semana, ella se puso roja, me miro, -No creo que sea necesario- contesto, solté una carcajada, creo que pensó que intentaba seducirla, -Se lo que pensaste, yo me refería a un masaje, dormir un poco- dije guiñándole el ojo, voltee a ver la pantalla de la televisión, creo que era mejor quedarme cayado, no quería incomodarla mas.

El vuelo fue largo, casi no nos dirigimos la palabra, ella se enfoco en dormir, la deje, no podía impedirle que lo hiciera, yo dormí muy poco, me incomodaban los aviones, no se porque pero sentí necesidad de verla dormir, era tan hermosa, se veía inocente.

Llegamos a casa de sus padres, toda la sala estaba llena de gente, tome la mano de Bella, y ella me sonrió, -Hija, que gusto que viniste!- dijo abrazándola, -Hola mama, también me da gusto verte- dijo Bella, evidentemente un poco incomoda, -Adelgazaste! Te ves fabulosa!- le dijo, ella se sonrojo, su mama volteo a verme, se quedo pasmada, como casi todas las que me ven, le tendí la mano, tratando de que dejara de verme, -Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer- dije, ella me contesto el saludo, pero seguí distraída, odiaba eso, no solo era un rostro bonito, también tenia sentimientos, y me frustraba que me vieran así, -Hermanitaaa!- alguien grito, una joven, morena, llego y abrazo a Bella, se separaron y ella me vio, gracias la cielo, me ignoro, - Veo que trajiste a tu novio!, soy Elena! Es un placer!- me dijo amablemente dándome la mano, -Pero pasen, mama cierra la boca, entraran las moscas- dijo, eso me causo mucha gracia, Elena era una persona muy social y carismática, se veía a simple vista, Bella se siguió y llego hasta un grupo de damas, -Y a que te dedicas?- pregunto Elena, -Soy Abogado- dije, ella me miro detenidamente, -Eres el excelente Edward Cullen verdad? De la firma C&M, sino me equivoco- dijo, ella me conocía, hasta aca era famoso, ojala solo fuera por la firma y no por mi negocio, -Si, ese mismo- conteste, ella sonrió, -Que bueno que estas con mi hermana, me alegra que tenga a alguien y haya olvidado a Jacob- dijo, Jacob? Quien era Jacob?, -Jacob era su novio- dijo, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, -Oh ya veo- me limite a contestar, -Bueno voy con mi prometido, ahora vuelvo- dijo marchándose, me alegra que no me conociera por otra cosa, sino se le arruinaría el plan a Bella, -Usted quien es?- pregunto una adorable señora, de unos 70 años, -Soy Edward Cullen- dije dándole la mano, -Mucho gusto Edward, soy Mary Swan- dijo sonriendo, -Y con quien vienes?- pregunto, -Con Isabella- dije, ella sonrió con dulzura, -Mi pequeña Bella esta aquí? Supongo que eres su novio, a que te dedicas?- me pregunto, en eso llego Bella, -Tía me lo permite un segundo?- ella asintió, me agarro de la mano y me guio a un closet, -No habíamos hablado de esto- dijo, saco de su bolso un sobre, -Aquí están los $60,000 dólares que acordamos, quieres contarlos?- pregunto, tome el sobre, y lo metí en mi saco, -No es necesario, confió en ti, yo pagare las cenas y los paseos, pero si quieres sexo tendremos que hablar del precio- dije sonriéndole, ella se puso seria, -Amm mi desesperación todavía no llega a tal nivel que necesite pagar por sexo- dijo agachándose de la pena, reí, esa mujer era fantástica, única, -Bueno, dirás que eres un exitoso abogado con tu propia firma y aparte que tienes un negocio- dijo, -Ósea que tengo que decir lo que realmente soy?- pregunte, ya que me causaba un poco de gracia, realmente no tenia que mentir, solo fingir ser su novio, -Amm si, pero no digas sobre que es tu negocio- pidió, asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla y salimos del closet.

Estábamos en la barra tomando un trago y conociéndonos un poco mas, cuando se acerco Elena con un joven, -Edward, te presento al amor de mi vida, Stefan Salvatore- dijo, Stefan me dio la mano, -Un placer, soy Edward Cullen- dije, el regresando el saludo, -El placer es mío- dijo el, -Nena no tomes mas, no querrás perder el equilibrio en el brindis- le pidió Stefan a Elena, -Déjala amigo, no sabias que las discusiones son divertidas?- pregunte, tratando de romper la formalidad, el me miro confundido, -Así?- pregunto intrigado, -Claro, son divertidas cuando lo puedes arreglar con sexo- dije riendo, Stefan me miro, Elena y Bella estaban seria, el solo me veía, de repente soltó la carcajada, -No lo había visto de esa forma- dijo y siguió riendo, también empecé a reír, Elena me abrazo, -Guapo apenas te conozco y ya te amo, Stefan nunca había reído con una broma así- dijo Elena, solo le sonreí e intercambie miradas con Bella.

-Bueno amigos y futura familia les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi casa estoy muy feliz de tenerlos aquí- escuchamos y volteamos, era la señora Swan al micrófono, -Que alguien le quite el micrófono a esa mujer- dijo Bella, reí ante el comentario, nos acercamos los cuatro para escuchar mejor, -Familia Salvatore, quiero darles la bienvenida, esta es su casa y lo saben, quien diría que mi pequeña Elena se casaría antes que Bella- dijo, voltee a ver a Bella, tenia la cabeza agachada, -Después de que pensamos que Jacob y Bella estarían juntos siempre, pero no fue así, fue un milagro que el salón nos regresara el adelanto que dimos- seguía hablando, como podía humillar a su hija de ese modo, hasta a mi me daba coraje, con razón Bella esta desesperada, con esa madre quien no lo estaría, de repente las teclas del piano sonaron como si las estuvieran golpeando, -Pensé que era un brindis por los novios!- dijo un joven, era moreno y alto, -El es Jacob- me dijo Elena al oído, se veía seria, -Y que hace aquí?- pregunte, -Por desgracias es el padrino- dijo molesta, así que ese era el tal Jacob, voltee a ver a Bella, lo veía y en su mirada había dolor.


	5. Capitulo 4

Cap 4. Ojala no…

-Bueno amigos y futura familia les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi casa estoy muy feliz de tenerlos aquí- escuchamos y volteamos, era mi madre al micrófono, -Que alguien le quite el micrófono a esa mujer- dije, Edward rio, nos acercamos los cuatro para escuchar mejor, -Familia Salvatore, quiero darles la bienvenida, esta es su casa y lo saben, quien diría que mi pequeña Elena se casaría antes que Bella- dijo, dios ya va a quemarme, -Después de que pensamos que Jacob y Bella estarían juntos siempre, pero no fue así, fue un milagro que el salón nos regresara el adelanto que dimos- seguía hablando, yo quería que me tragara la tierra, de repente las teclas del piano sonaron como si las estuvieran golpeando, -Pensé que era un brindis por los novios!- dijo el causante de la masacre de mi madre y de que no creyera en el amor, si era Jacob Black que estaba a unos pasos de mi.

-No seas tan obvia- Edward me susurro al oído, respire hondo y me compuse, tenia que componerme, no verme impactada y tan obvia, le sonreí y el a mi.

-Bueno, perdón por la interrupción- dijo mi madre hacia los demás, -Stefan, eres el hombre que soñé para mi hija, recuerdo que cuando eran niños jugaban a casarse, y hoy gracias al cielo y el destino, se esta cumpliendo, hijo, bienvenido a la familia- dijo mi madre levantando su copa, todos levantamos la nuestra, voltee a ver a mi hermana, y se veía radiante, muy feliz, me daba un poco de envidia que ella hubiera encontrado el amor, suspire con pesadez, sentí como me abrazaron, era Edward, era tan guapo, creo que si esto no fuera una farsa, y el no fuera lo que es, me enamoraría de el sin duda alguna.

Platicaba con mi hermana, Alice, Rose y Jessica cuando vi por un de los ventanales que Edward estaba platicando con Jacob, sentí la necesidad de lucirme, que viera que ya no sufría por el, quería masacrarlo y bailar sobre sus restos, -Discúlpenme- dije, -A donde vas- solo escuche, me acerque a ellos, -Hola mi amor- dije, los dos voltearon ya que veían hacia el jardín, Edward me vio con una sonrisa, no lo deje que dijera nada, y bese a Edward, lo sentí sorprendido, sin saber como reaccionar, gracias a dios no me rechazo el beso, me lo contesto con mucha pasión, dios que sensación nunca me había besado así, al principio quería solo un beso normal, pero el era adictivo, su labios eran suaves y carnosos, no podía despegarme de el, el me tomo por la cintura y me pego mas a el, sino hubiera sido porque Jacob se aclaro la garganta, y dijo compromiso, no me hubiera despegado de el, vi a Edward, me vio con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa hacia que el alma saliera de mi cuerpo y me llevara al séptimo cielo, -Perdón- dije agachando la mirada, el tomo mi mentón, e hizo que le viera, me veía con dulzura, -No te preocupes, a mi también me gusto- dijo, se separo de mi y regreso al interior de la casa, le había gustado, a el también, se dio cuenta, ahora si sentía que moría.

La fiesta termino, -Bueno me voy a mi cuarto- dije, me sentía muy cansada, había sido un día lleno de emociones, Edward me veía levantando una ceja, -Ammm y donde dormiré yo?- pregunto el, su voz era extremadamente sexy, encajaba perfectamente con su físico, -Mama donde dormirá Edward- pregunte, ella me vio, -Hay hija pues contigo- dijo, la vi nerviosa, -Conmigo?- dije, -Si, hay hija, no soy tan anticuada, no creo que te hayas guardado para tu noche de bodas- dijo ella, sentí como subía el color por mis mejilla, Edward se me acerco, -Vamos, no muerdo- me susurro al oído, solté un risita nerviosa, dios, lo imagine, o realmente lo hice, reí como colegiala, como cuando sabes que vas a entrar a un camino tentador y te sientes excitada por hacerlo.

Ya en mi cuarto, -Te importa si tomo una ducha?- me pregunto, -No, no hay problema- dije nerviosa, me senté en la cama para descansar un poco antes de ponerme pijama, -Cuanto duraste con tu ex?- pregunto el quitándose los zapatos, cerré los ojos, -5 años, nos íbamos a casar- dije, pidiéndole a dios que no siguiera con el tema, -Oh ya veo, y porque terminaron?- volvió a preguntar, -No lo se, un día llego y me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos, oye no te ofendas no me gusta ese tema- dije, y cuando abrí los ojos para verlo, lo vi dirigirse al baño, estaba desnudo, -Estas desnudo- dije, el volteo y me vio, -Yo acostumbro a bañarme sin ropa, tu no?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, se burlaba de, me ardía la cara, de la pena, aunque me causo gracias su broma, sonreí, le avente un cojín, el lo cacho y poso poniéndoselo en la entrepierna como dios griego, reí ante la escena y me voltee para no verlo mas, cuando quise cerciorarme de que ya no estaba a mi vista escuche como abrió la regadera, suspire de alivio, como diablos iba a resistirme a el, si es gracioso, educado, sexy y guapo, que digo, es un dios, poso y solo le faltaba ser blanco como el mármol para poderlo confundir con una de esas hermosas estatuas, me pare y me puse pijama, me recosté, y puse una barrera de almohadas en medio de la cama para no sentirlo tan cerca, escuche cuando salió, quería voltear, pero que tal si lo veía desnudo, lo hice, llevaba un píntalos de pijama que caía en sus caderas, y una playera blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo parecía su segunda piel, -Querías que saliera desnudo- dijo afirmando mientras se ponía la toalla en el cuello, -Nooo, como dices eso!- dije un poco alterada, -Oh solo pensé, como pusiste cara de decepción, pero si quieres puedo quitarme la ropa- dijo, negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar por miedo a que me fallaran las palabras, el rio, no quería imaginar mi expresión, que me contradecía en todo. Me acosté dándole la espalda, sentí como se acostó, solo esperaba que no traspasara la barrera de almohadas.

Sentí una luz cegadora en el rostro, abrí los ojos, era mi hermana con una cámara en las mano, -Levántense flojos, tenemos actividades- dijo y salió del cuarto, sentí que me abrazaban, estaba acostada en el pecho de Edward, quería gritarle por traspasar la barrera de almohadas, pero me detuve, el seguía dormido, se veía hermoso, pero eso no fue el motivo porque me detuve, vi que había sido yo la que traspaso la barrera, estaba a media cama, Edward estaba muy a la orilla, creo que me abrazo para no caerse, aunque haya sido por eso, me encanto despertar entre brazos de alguien, hizo que me sintiera amada, me acurruque un pequeño rato mas entre sus brazos, así se sentía amar y ser amado, como yo recordaba, se que el no me amaba, ni yo a el, Edward solo estaba aquí por negocios. Acaso estaba confundida? Se podía amar a alguien solo con dos días de conocerlo? Ojala no…


	6. Capitulo 5

Cap 5. Concéntrate… solo es trabajo

Pov Edward

-Bueno amigos y futura familia les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi casa estoy muy feliz de tenerlos aquí- escuchamos y volteamos, era la señora Swan al micrófono, -Que alguien le quite el micrófono a esa mujer- dijo Bella, reí ante el comentario, nos acercamos los cuatro para escuchar mejor, -Familia Salvatore, quiero darles la bienvenida, esta es su casa y lo saben, quien diría que mi pequeña Elena se casaría antes que Bella- dijo, voltee a ver a Bella, tenia la cabeza agachada, -Después de que pensamos que Jacob y Bella estarían juntos siempre, pero no fue así, fue un milagro que el salón nos regresara el adelanto que dimos- seguía hablando, como podía humillar a su hija de ese modo, hasta a mi me daba coraje, con razón Bella esta desesperada, con esa madre quien no lo estaría, de repente las teclas del piano sonaron como si las estuvieran golpeando, -Pensé que era un brindis por los novios!- dijo un joven, era moreno y alto, -El es Jacob- me dijo Elena al oído, se veía seria, -Y que hace aquí?- pregunte, -Por desgracias es el padrino- dijo molesta, así que ese era el tal Jacob, voltee a ver a Bella, lo veía y en su mirada había dolor.

-No seas tan obvia- le susurre a Bella al oído, ella parecía hipnotizada ante su presencia, no se porque pero eso me frustro, ella respiro profundamente y me miro, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo saber que estaría bien, y yo le dedique una ante mi tranquilidad.

-Bueno, perdón por la interrupción- dijo la mama de Bella, retomando la atención de los invitados, -Stefan, eres el hombre que soñé para mi hija, recuerdo que cuando eran niños jugaban a casarse, y hoy gracias al cielo y el destino, se esta cumpliendo, hijo, bienvenido a la familia- dijo la señora levantando la copa hacia ellos, voltee hacia los novios, Bella los veía con felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo con nostalgia, ella anhelaba casarse, hacer su familia, como quería estrecharla entre mis brazos en ese momento y decirle que lo lograría, que era una persona fantástica, que merecía ser amada, solo era cuestión de que ella lo permitiera, la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi, ella me miro y sonrió, pero seguía viéndose triste.

Mis pensamientos empezaban asustarme, tenia que concentrarme, esto solo es un trabajo, no podía verlo de otra forma, decidí salir a respirar al balcón, me recargue del barandal y suspire, tenia que normalizar mis pensamientos, en eso alguien se coloco a lado de mi, levante la vista y era ese tal Jacob, regrese la vista al jardín, era mas que hermoso, -Hermoso lugar, no?- dijo haciéndome la platica, -Si muy hermoso- conteste, -Un consejo- dijo mirándome, -Claro- conteste, -Como se debe de actuar cuando vez a la mujer que amabas, amas y amaras con otro?- pregunto, hablaba de Bella, le causaba dolor verme con ella, -Pues debes de ser fuerte, sino tuviste la fortaleza de luchar por su amor cuando debías, ahora que esta con otro debes dejarla ir- dije, el quería a Bella, y ella a el, todavía podían ser felices, solo pensarlo me revolvió el estomago, -Los yanquis y sus filosofías mundanas- dijo burlándose de mi, reí, este tipo es un idiota, -Tal vez, pero es mejor pensar así que estarse torturando por alguien a quien ya perdiste- dije burlonamente, el frunció el ceño, no le gusto mi comentario, me alegraba, no me importaba caerle bien, -Hola mi amor- escuche a mis espaldas, voltee, era Bella, le sonreí, vi de reojo a Jacob y se veía enojado, regrese la vista hacia ella, en eso ella se colgó de mi cuello y me beso, no me dejo decir nada, no puedo negar que me sentí mas que sorprendido, en seguida le conteste el beso, sus labios eran tan suaves, dulces y necesitados, se que lo hacia para celar a Jacob, la idea me dio repulsión, rápido la descarte, este era mi trabajo, no podía mesclar sentimientos, no lo había hecho nunca, y no lo haría ahora, quería darle celos a ese idiota, se los daríamos, la bese con tanta pasión, la tome por la cintura y la pegue mas a mi, era maravilloso sentirla entre mis brazos, Edward basta de esos pensamientos, me regañe a mi mismo, no nos hubiéramos despegado hasta que Jacob se aclaro la garganta al salir, -Con permiso- oí que dijo, nos separamos, la veía, estaba sonrojada y muy hermosa, ella levanto la vista, le sonreí, ella se ruborizo mas, -Perdón- dijo agachando la mirada, la tome del mentón, e hice que me viera, -No te preocupes, a mi también me gusto- dije, reaccione rápido y me separe de ella, no creía que había expresado que me gusto, regrese a la casa, y me dirigí a la barra, necesitaba un whisky para aclarar mis ideas, no podía seguir así.

La fiesta termino, -Bueno me voy a mi cuarto- escuche que dijo Bella, la vi, se estaba olvidando de mi? Espero que no, -Ammm y donde dormiré yo?- pregunte, ante la salida de ella, me vio, y después volteo a ver a su madre, -Mama donde dormirá Edward- pregunto, la señora volteo a verla, -Hay hija pues contigo- dijo, Bella se puso nerviosa, -Conmigo?- dijo con voz titubeante, -Si, hay hija, no soy tan anticuada, no creo que te hayas guardado para tu noche de bodas- dijo ella, Bella se ruborizo, me causo gracia la escena, me acerque a Bella, -Vamos, no muerdo- le susurre al oído, soltó un risita nerviosa, ella camino y yo la seguí, era hermosa y encantadora, como uno se podía resistir a ella, pero debía hacerlo, no podía mezclar sentimientos, me sentía como adolescente, todos estos sentimientos que me abruman.

Ya en el cuarto, -Te importa si tomo una ducha?- le pregunte, -No, no hay problema- dije tímidamente sentándose en la cama, me senté a su lado y me empecé a quitar los zapatos, quería conocerla un poco mas, creo que era buen momento, -Cuanto duraste con tu ex?- pregunte dándome masaje en los pies, ella se acostó y cerro los ojos, -5 años, nos íbamos a casar- dijo, tendría que dejar el tema, no quería incomodarla, pero una parte de mi quiere saber el porque terminaron, -Oh ya veo, y porque terminaron?- volví a preguntar mientras me quitaba el pantalón, al fin ella tenia los ojos cerrados, no vería, -No lo se, un día llego y me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos, oye no te ofendas no me gusta ese tema- dije exasperada, en eso ella abrió los ojos y mejor me dirigí al baño antes de que me gritara, -Estas desnudo- dijo con voz baja, voltea a verla, -Yo acostumbro a bañarme sin ropa, tu no?- dije sonriéndole, intente ponerle un poco de humor ante mis desnudes, ella se ruborizo pero me sonrió, creo que le dio gracia, me aventó un cojín, lo cache con destreza, y pose con el poniéndome en el entrepierna, ella empezó a reír a carcajadas, me encantaba el sonido de su risa, y se volteo hacia la pared, puse el cojín en la silla mas cercana y me metí a la regadera. Me di un baño con agua fría, esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos, ella no podía gustarme, era mi clienta, me vería mal si lo hiciera, aparte ella no me ve de la misma manera, suspire con pesadez, que podía hacer ante una situación así, debería seguir, debería irme, que hacer.

Salí del baño, me puse bóxer, un pants y una playera blanca, la cual se me pego al cuerpo porque se me olvido secarme, fui hacia el cuarto y me seque el pelo, en eso ella volteo a verme, se veía decepcionada, acaso me quería ver desnudo, me miraba detalladamente, que pensar ante eso, le gustaba como ella a mi? La mire, -Querías que saliera desnudo- dije afirmándolo, me puse la toalla en el cuello y contemple la cama, vi que puso una barrera de almohadas a media cama, me causo gracia, pero ni hablar no podía quejarme, en cierta parte estaba bien marcar distancia, -Nooo, como dices eso!- dijo nerviosa, -Oh solo pensé, como pusiste cara de decepción, pero si quieres puedo quitarme la ropa- dije con gracia, ella negó rápidamente, reí ante su cara, parecía caricatura japonesa, me senté en la cama, ella se acostó nuevamente dándome la espalda, me acosté con el fin de intentar dormir.

Intentaba dormir pero no podía, solo podía verla a ella, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos para poder dormir, pero no quería romper el muro que nos separaba, paso un rato y cuando me di cuenta ella ya había pasado su muro estaba pegada a mi, me orille, si seguía así me iba a caer, me paso el brazo por el abdomen y se recargo en mi pecho, debía regresarla a su lugar, o abrazarla, así que decidí hacer lo segundo la abrace y por fin pude conciliar el sueño, ella me gustaba de eso ya me había dado cuenta y lo aceptaba, pero se podía querer a alguien con solo dos días de conocerlo, ojala no…


	7. Capitulo 6

Cap 6. Despedida de solteros

Pov Bella

Sentí una luz cegadora en el rostro, abrí los ojos, era mi hermana con una cámara en las mano, -Levántense flojos, tenemos actividades- dijo y salió del cuarto, sentí que me abrazaban, estaba acostada en el pecho de Edward, quería gritarle por traspasar la barrera de almohadas, pero me detuve, el seguía dormido, se veía hermoso, pero eso no fue el motivo porque me detuve, vi que había sido yo la que traspaso la barrera, estaba a media cama, Edward estaba muy a la orilla, creo que me abrazo para no caerse, aunque haya sido por eso, me encanto despertar entre brazos de alguien, hizo que me sintiera amada, me acurruque un pequeño rato mas entre sus brazos, así se sentía amar y ser amado, como yo recordaba, se que el no me amaba, ni yo a el, Edward solo estaba aquí por negocios. Acaso estaba confundida? Se podía amar a alguien solo con dos días de conocerlo? Ojala no.

3 días después…

Estos días que habían pasado, hicieron que me confundiera mas, ya no sabia que quiera a estas alturas, Edward fue muy lindo, detallista y romántico, casi se me había olvidado que estaba aquí para darle celos a Jacob.

Hoy eran las despedidas de solteros solo faltaban cuatro días para la boda, Edward iba a dejarme a donde seria la despedida de Elena y de ahí se iría a la de Stefan, salí de la casa, y Edward platicaba con mi padre mientras este limpiaba su hermosa lancha que tenia, nos despedimos de mi padre y nos dirigimos hacia el bar.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro recorrido no pude evitar en pensar que como mi hermana había cambiado mucho en estos años que no la vi, era mas madura, bueno ya no era tan infantil, solo cuando tomaba, -En que piensas?- me pregunto Edward, suspire, -En como se va el tiempo- le dije mirándolo, volteo a verme, tomo mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, y se la llevo a su boca tan tentadora y le dio un beso en la palma, luego la regreso a mi rodilla y regreso la vista a la avenida, como podía resistirme a esos actos, esto hombre realmente tenia algún defecto, era guapísimo, era de los mejores abogados de New York, y era el perfecto caballero, si se que le quitaba un poco de gracia, era su negocio, el solo me veía como a una de sus clientas, por eso era así conmigo, eso me desanimo mucho, trate de tirar esa idea rápidamente para que no afectara mi animo esta noche.

Llegamos al bar, el me abrió la puerta y bajamos, me tomo de la mano y subimos a la banqueta, me recargo en el coche y se pego a mi, sentí como me ruborizaba, trate de despegarme de el, -No, espera- dijo el, lo mire confundida, -Cierra los ojos- dijo el, lo hice, me moría de los nervios, -Bella, tranquila, esfuérzate por pasártela bien, eres hermosa, encantadora y cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti, no presiones al destino- dijo susurrándolo al oído, como si hubiera leído mis pensamiento anteriores sobre mi soledad, -Vales cada centavo- le dije, sentí su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, se despego de mi, abrí lo ojos y me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, eso me confundió, -Vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome al interior del bar, cuando entramos todas nos veían, se que era por Edward no por mi, -El es el bailarín, porque si es así, quiero un privado!- grito alguien, -Cállate Jane, el es mi cuñis- dijo acercándose a nosotros, -Que guapa hermanita!- dijo dándome una vuelta, -Gracias, pero no mas que tu- le dije alagándola, hoy era el día de ella, -Bueno guapo es hora de irse, es solo zona de chicas, a menos que quieras quedarte al alcance de estas locas- le dijo a Edward señalando a todas las mujeres que estaban endiosadas con el, -Me voy, me espera tu novio- dijo, se daba la vuelta cuando lo alcance y lo bese, no se por que lo hice, por segunda vez lo agarre por sorpresa, el me contesto el beso pero fue el primero en terminarlo, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo y salió de ahí.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, vi amigas que tenia años que no veía, mas bien creo que no las recordaba, Elena, Jessica, Alice, Rose y yo ya estábamos mas que ebrias, Jessica se había ligado al barman del bar, se llamaba Mike, el fue novio mío en la prepa, pero lo nuestro nunca funciono.

Al terminar la fiesta Jessica se fue con Mike, -Bueno solo quedamos nosotras, que haremos?- pregunte, -Pues yo iré hacer una visita nocturna a Emmett- dijo Rose, -Y yo a Jasper- dije Alice, dios, que envidia sentí en ese momento, no me había dado cuenta hasta que dijeron que yo también tenia ganas, -Deberías ir hacer lo mismo tu, con tu sexy novio Bella- dijo Elena entre risas, debería hacerlo, creo que si, durante el regreso a casa, mientras nos seguíamos emborrachando, pare en varios cajeros, estaba dispuesta a tener relaciones con Edward aunque tuviera que pagar, después del ultimo cajero y subir a la limosina ya no supe de mi, estaba tan ebria que no sabia como me llamaba.

El sol me dio en la cara, maldita cruda, abrí los ojos, estaba en el pequeño camarote de la lancha de papa, como había llegado ahí, estaba desnuda, dios me alarme, con quien diablos me acosté, había la camisa de un hombre ahí, me la puse y salí de la lancha, el alma se me fue hasta el suelo, cuando vi a Charly estaba sentado en el portón tomando café, me vio de arriba a bajo y levanto la ceja, -Buenos días hija- dijo el como si algo le diera gracia, -Buenos días- dije yo, y salí disparada hacia mi cuarto, cuando entre a mi habitación Edward estaba saliendo de la ducha, me vio de arriba abajo, -Bonita camisa- dijo el sonriendo, me ruborice, -Oye- dije, esto me daría pena, -Dime- dijo secándose el cuerpo, que sexy era al hacer eso, -Tu y yo… no lo hicimos verdad?- pregunte tímidamente, el me miro, la sonrisa que tenia en la cara desapareció, su mirada reflejaba enojo y dolor, estaba dolido? Porque tendría que estarlo, el cerro los ojos y suspiro, -No Bella, no lo hicimos- dijo muy serio


	8. Capitulo 7

Cap 7. Despedida de solteros (Parte 2)

Pov Edward

Intentaba dormir pero no podía, solo podía verla a ella, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos para poder dormir, pero no quería romper el muro que nos separaba, paso un rato y cuando me di cuenta ella ya había pasado su muro estaba pegada a mi, me orille, si seguía así me iba a caer, me paso el brazo por el abdomen y se recargo en mi pecho, debía regresarla a su lugar, o abrazarla, así que decidí hacer lo segundo la abrace y por fin pude conciliar el sueño, ella me gustaba de eso ya me había dado cuenta y lo aceptaba, pero se podía querer a alguien con solo dos días de conocerlo, ojala no.

3 días después…

Estos días que habían pasado, hicieron que mis sentimientos se aclararan, me había enamorado perdidamente de Isabella, creo que a pesar de sus fallidos intentos de darle celos a su ex, me había cautivado, aparte de ser hermosa, era sensible, detallista, altruista, era maravillosa, después de la boda, le pediría que realmente saliera conmigo, me daría a la tarea de conquistarla.

Hoy eran las despedidas de solteros solo faltaban cuatro días para la boda, iba ir a dejar a Bella a la despedida de su hermana y después me iría a la despedida de Stefan, salí de la casa y me encontré con Charlie, el papa de Bella con la ardua tarea de estar encerando su bote, -Los botes son como los hijos, merecen cada 8 días salir a pasear- me dijo el, reímos ante su chiste, -Te gusta pescar?- me pregunto, -Si, a quien no- conteste, el sonrió, -Alguno de estos días deberíamos tener una tarde hombre, tu, Stefan, yo, el bote, una cervezas, que dices?- me pregunto ante su plan, -Es una excelente idea- conteste, -Bien dicho- dijo el retomando la tarea en su bote, salió Bella, nos despedimos de su padre y tomamos camino a nuestro destino.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro recorrido, íbamos en silencio, no sabia que conversar con ella, realmente tenia tanto que conocerla, vi a Bella de reojo, estaba muy pensativa, se veía hasta desanimada, -En que piensas?- pregunte, ella suspiro, -En como se va el tiempo- contesto mirándome, la mire, sabia a que se refería, se sentía sola, al igual que yo, tome su mano y le di un pequeño apretón en forma de solidaridad con ella, me la lleve a la boca, depositando un beso en la palma de su mano, tratando de animarla un poco, después regrese su mano a su rodilla, se ruborizo, hacia que se viera mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Llegamos al bar, le abrí la puerta y ayude a bajar, la tome de la mano, me encantaba sentir su pequeñas manos entre las mías, la arrincone entre el coche y yo, me recargue un poco en ella, evitando que pudiera escapar, ella puso resistencia, -No, espera- le pedí, me miro desconcertada, trataría de tranquilizarla, no se veía muy animada, y sabia que era por su ex novio, -Cierra los ojos- pedí, lo hiso, cerro sus ojos, la sentí nerviosa, no pude evitar sonreír, -Bella, tranquila, esfuérzate por pasártela bien, eres hermosa, encantadora y cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti, no presiones al destino- le dije susurrándole al oído, ella sonrió, -Vales cada centavo- dijo, eso me dolió de cierta forma, ella siempre lo vería como si fuera parte de mi trabajo, no se daba cuenta que realmente se lo decía con amor, ella abrió los ojos, le sonreí para que no notara mi decepción, me despegue de ella, -Vamos- dije tomándola de la mano y jalándola al interior del bar, cuando entramos todas nos veían, dios! Eras muchas mujeres, y lo peor de todo, todas me desnudaban con la mirada, me sentí incomodo rápidamente, -El es el bailarín, porque si es así, quiero un privado!- grito alguien, -Cállate Jane, el es mi cuñis- dijo Elena acercándose a nosotros, -Que guapa hermanita!- dijo Elena agarrando a Bella de la mano, dándole una vuelta, -Gracias, pero no mas que tu- contesto Bella, -Bueno guapo es hora de irse, es solo zona de chicas, a menos que quieras quedarte al alcance de estas locas- me dijo señalando a ese ejercito de mujeres que no me veían con amabilidad precisamente, -Me voy, me espera tu novio- dije amablemente y sintiéndome aliviado de poder salir de allí, me daba la vuelta cuando Bella me alcanzo y me beso, me volvió agarrar por sorpresa, este era nuestro segundo beso, que le conteste, fui el que lo tuvo que terminar, se que ella lo hacia por fingir, aunque yo ya había rompido la regla numero uno, no te enamores de tus clientas, estaba loco por esta mujer y de seguir así, no la dejaría quedarse aquí, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dije saliendo de ese lugar.

La fiesta estaba bien, aunque era incomodo, Jacob no dejaba de mirarme asesinamente, era obvio que estaba celoso porque estaba con Bella, Stefan ya estaba muy borracho, -Amigo! Llego tu regalo de despedida de soltero, aprovéchalo, porque cuando te cases se acabaron las mujeres!- dijo Jacob, señalando el pastel que estaba entrando, Stefan se acerco, y de repente sale un stripper del pastel, el se veía sorprendido, -El cuarto de arriba te espera hermano- dijo Jacob, -Vamos cariño, no muerdo- dijo la mujer, era guapa, eso era evidente, pero eso no estaba bien, si amaba a Elena no tenia porque estar con otra, solo porque el enano hecho de esteroides lo dijera, me acerque a Stefan, -No tienes porque hacerlo- le dije, -Tu que te metes! Es su despedida!- dijo Jacob, me estaba sacando de mis casillas, -Esto es lo que quieres? Terminar con esta y arrepentirte mañana- le pregunte a Stefan, el se veía muy confundido, -Nooo, yo amo a mi florecita!- dijo el, lo tome del brazo, -Vente, vamos a casa- le dije sacando lo ahí.

Llegamos a su casa, lo ayude a bajar del auto, -Edward- me llamo, -Si?- dije, -Porque me ayudaste?- pregunto el, -Porque somos amigos, o no?- le conteste, el sonrió, -Si, lo somos, me alegra que estuvieras ahí para salvarme- dijo el, -De nada, es solo que a esa clase de personas no les importa arruinar la vida de los demás con tal de ganar dinero- dije, eso fue algo nuevo, la culpa de mis propias palabras caían en mi, eso era lo que yo hacia, teniendo una profesión, tenia que dedicarme a esto, que idiota soy, -Lo dices como si sintieras eso- dijo Stefan, -Si así es, es que soy gigoló- confesé, el me vio, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, de repente empezó a reírse, -Si como no, hasta mañana- dijo entrando a su casa.

Llegue a casa de los padres de Bella, me dirigí a su cuarto esperando encontrarla ahí, entre y no estaba, quien sabe a que hora llegaría, me puse pijama, estaba acostado analizando mi palabras, creo que dejaría este negocio después de esto, Bella me aceptara o no, lo dejaría, era por mi propio bien, ejercería mi carrera como lo he estado haciendo, y con esto recuperare a mi madre y padre, no se en que momento me quede dormido.

-Despierta- escuche, abrí los ojos y tenia a Bella enfrente de mi, -Levántate- pidió tendiéndome la mano, se la di y me pare, me guio, salimos del cuarto, bajamos, y salimos de la casa, me guio hasta el bote de su padre, entramos, hizo que me acostara en la cama que había ahí, en eso ella empezó a desnudarse, era tan bella, no podía dejar de verla. Hicimos el amor, bueno por lo menos yo, ame cada centímetro de su hermosa piel, la ame con todo mi ser, después de que terminamos dormimos abrazados, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía feliz.

Desperté, los rayos me lastimaban, ella seguía profundamente dormida, me puse mi pijama, y salí del bote, necesitaba una ducha, después de lo de anoche, las cosas cambiarían, salí de bañarme y ella venia entrando a la recamara, me sonrió, la vi de arriba a bajo, llevaba mi camisa, se veía tan sexy, -Bonita camisa- dije en son de broma, ella se ruborizo, voltee a la cama, para agarrar mi ropa, -Oye- dijo, voltee a verla, ella suspiro, -Dime- conteste, empecé a secarme el cuerpo, -Tu y yo… no lo hicimos verdad?- pregunto tímidamente, no se como me sentí en ese momento, me sentí tan vulnerable, pero no le daría el gusto de ser el idiota con el que estuvo en una noche de borrachera, cerré los ojos tratando de disimular mi enojo y decepción, -No Bella, no lo hicimos- dije serio, si quería que siguiéramos con el trato de servidor y cliente así seguiríamos.


	9. Capitulo 8

Cap 8. Descubrimiento

Pov Edward

Desperté, los rayos me lastimaban, ella seguía profundamente dormida, me puse mi pijama, y salí del bote, necesitaba una ducha, después de lo de anoche, las cosas cambiarían, salí de bañarme y ella venia entrando a la recamara, me sonrió, la vi de arriba a bajo, llevaba mi camisa, se veía tan sexy, -Bonita camisa- dije en son de broma, ella se ruborizo, voltee a la cama, para agarrar mi ropa, -Oye- dijo, voltee a verla, ella suspiro, -Dime- conteste, empecé a secarme el cuerpo, -Tu y yo… no lo hicimos verdad?- pregunto tímidamente, no se como me sentí en ese momento, me sentí tan vulnerable, pero no le daría el gusto de ser el idiota con el que estuvo en una noche de borrachera, cerré los ojos tratando de disimular mi enojo y decepción, -No Bella, no lo hicimos- dije serio, si quería que siguiéramos con el trato de servidor y cliente así seguiríamos, ella suspiro, se veía aliviada? Me moleste mas, -Que bueno, me daré una ducha- dijo ella, se metió al baño, patee un zapato, esa noche mágica no fue nada para ella, me hervía la sangre, en eso jale la colcha y vi la bolsa de ella, estaba llena de euros, sabia que significaba, lo tome, me dirigí al baño, abrí la cortina ella se tapo con sus brazos, grito de sorpresa, -Si lo hubiéramos hecho, te hubieran faltado 500- dije sacudiéndole su cartera con las manos, fue un arrebato, no estaba bien, pero me sentí enojado, bote la bolsa de Bella en la cama, me termine de vestir y salí del cuarto.

Entre a la cocina, allí estaba Charlie, -Café?- me pregunto, -Si gracias- conteste, me sirvió y nos sentamos en silencio, -Me alegro que alguien allá usado en bote para algo- dijo, lo vi, estaba impactado, el supo lo que hicimos y no fue el típico papa celoso, lo tomo hasta con gracia, le sonreí y el a mi, en eso entro Bella, se veía hermosa, basta! No podía permitirme esos pensamiento, estaba enojado, -Buenos días papa- dijo Bella, -Buenos días otra vez hija- dijo Charlie, Bella se ruborizo, me pare y fui al refrigerador para darles su espacio, pero ella me siguió, -Ósea que si lo hubiéramos hecho me faltarían 500 dólares!?- pregunto enojada, ja! Ella era la agraviada! Que no me haga reír, -No hermosa! Euros!- dije, ella me miro sorprendida, -Que bueno que no lo hicimos! Dijo ella, -Si que bueno- dije regresando a la mesa.

Después de un desayuno incomodo, Charlie noto la tensión, y rápidamente abandono la cocina, fuimos hacia las clases de baile de Stephan y Elena, la maestra dio un sermón que no escuche, -Bueno, escojan pareja- dijo la profesora, Bella rápido se acerco a mi, no la quise mirar, lo hizo para que su prima Jessica no le ganara, -Que pasa? Dos pies izquierdos?- dijo tratando de burlarse, le mostraría mis dos pies izquierdos, la tome de la cintura y empezamos a bailar, ella me miraba retadoramente, pero cuando la empecé a mover, me vio sorprendida, ja! Ahí están tus dos pies izquierdos, a pesar de todo, fue un momento mágico, no hubo necesidad de palabras, nos reconciliamos sin necesitarlas. Para el final de la clase, volvimos hacer la pareja que se demostraba amor.

Solo faltaban tres días para la boda, iríamos a la casa de campo que tenia la familia Swan.

Llegamos a la recamara que nos tocaba, dejamos las maletas y nos acostamos de descansar un rato.

Salimos al jardín, haríamos una bistesiza, todo era maravilloso, excepto porque Jacob había venido con nosotros, pero no dejaría que me arruinara la salida, estábamos preparando todo para la comida, no estaban presentes Elena y Jacob, habían ido por carbón a la casita del embarcadero, -Stephan! Dame una hamburguesa!- grito Bella, -Nooo! Mi vida, me mataría sino le doy una a ella primero- grito Stephan corriendo con el plato de carne, -Stephan, alguna vez has tenido una verdadera pelea con Elena!- dijo Bella con burla, -Claro que si! Aprendí a tenerlas para solucionarlas con sexo- dijo viéndome, reí ante la cara de Bella, -Hijo, podrías ir a buscar a la novia, se esta tardando, y si seguimos así se quedara sin novio, porque Bella lo matara- dijo Charlie agarrándome del hombre, -Si, ahorita vuelvo- dije parándome de la silla.

Emprendí camino a la casita, ya cuando llegue, abrí la puerta, sentí como me iba de espaldas ante lo que vi, -Yo te amo Elena! Porque no lo entiendes- dijo Jacob, tenia a Elena agarrada de las manos, me vieron y rápidamente se soltaron de las manos, -Viejo, no es lo que crees, ammm Elena me pidió ayuda con sus votos y…- ya no supo que mas decir, -Ammm llevare el carbón- dijo agarrando la bolsa y saliendo de ahí, dejándonos solos, Elena se seco las lagrimas, -Crees que los lugares tienes memoria?- pregunto, asentí, que podía decir ante lo que vi, me había quedado sin palabras, -Este lugar a sido testigo de todos mis encuentros con Jacob, cuando tuvimos relaciones- dijo, suspiro, yo solo la escuchaba, ahora sabia porque Jacob dejo a Bella, -Nunca lo ame, me arrepiento tanto, sino hubiera dejado engatusarme por el, Jacob nunca abría terminado con Bella- dijo llorando otra vez, se veía arrepentida, -Todo pasa por algo, el no era para ti, ni Bella- fue lo único que dije, tratando de consolarla, ella sonrió, -Vamos, nos están esperando- dije, ella asintió.

Íbamos camino con la familia, Bella venia hacia nosotros, me miro, creo que estaba pálido por todo lo que descubrí, -Estas bien? Que pasa?- me pregunto, se veía preocupada, que debía hacer, voltee a ver a Elena, me suplico con la mirada que callara, me sentía entre la espada y la pared…


	10. Capitulo 9

Cap 9. Lo esperaba de todos, menos de ti…

Pov Bella

Edward, ya se había tardado en regresar con Elena, Jacob paso a mi lado, pálido, que había pasado, segundos después Edward y Elena salieron, Edward se veía confuso, -Estas bien? Que pasa?- le pregunte, no me gustaba verlo así, que rayos había pasado, el se cuadro de hombros, -Nada Bella, todo esta bien- dijo y me sonrió, suspire, me sentí aliviada, lo tome de la mano, -Vamos- dije y lo jale. El día de campo salió excelente, cada momento que pasaba con Edward, reafirmaba lo que estaba sintiendo por el, tenia miedo, de el no me correspondiera, de que me estuviera enamorando de una ilusión, de la perfecta ilusión que era Edward, el hombre que se estaba adueñando de corazón.

Esos días en la cabaña fueron maravillosos, jugamos béisbol, por la noches Edward y yo salíamos al jardín y nos tumbábamos en el pasto a ver la estrellas, por las noches queriendo o no terminábamos durmiendo abrazados, cosa que yo agradecía, estos detalles sirvieron mas que nada para reafirmar lo que sentía, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward, y se lo diría esta noche, después de la cena de ensayo.

Estábamos sentados comiendo, llevábamos cuatro botellas de vino, y en realidad todos estábamos alegres, -Culpo a Mike Newton de que mis niñas no se lleven bien- dijo mi madre, después de 20 años esa historia saldría a la luz, dios, con alcohol a esa mujer se le afloja la lengua, me dije a mi misma, -Mike Newton?- pregunto Edward, -Mike fue novio de Bella, pero quería jugar conmigo- dije Elena, -Si, pobre muchacho, cuando Bella se entero que había besado a Elena, Bella le estrello una silla en la cara- dijo mi padre recordando, -Si fueron 20 puntadas, y desde entonces ellas no se llevan como antes- dijo mi madre, reí ante su cara, -Si Bella, ya me perdonaste?- pregunto mi hermana, -Claro tontita, Mike era un idiota no vale la pena- dije, todos reímos, -Que bueno que lo superaste, porque Mike no besaba tan bien- dijo mi prima Jessica, -Lo besaste?- preguntamos Elena y yo en unísono, ella asintió y se termino el contenido de su copa, -Creo que iré por otro par de botellas- dije parándome y agarrando las botellas vacías, -Te acompaño- dijo Jacob, se me hizo raro, ya que desde que llegue contrabajos me hablaba, Edward me siguió con la mirada desde que me pare, me regrese y le di un casto beso en los labios, y me regrese a la cocina, -Dejen de comer frente a los pobres- escuche que dijo Jessica, deje las botellas en la cocina y baje a la bóveda, el vino atrás de mi, -Bella yo…- dijo Jake, -No Jacob, no es necesario que digas algo, he comprendido con este viaje que lo nuestro fue algo del pasado, y que podemos enfocarnos a ser amigos-dije, y era cierto, éramos pasado, mi futuro estaba con Edward, y le pedía a la vida y el destino que el también me quisiera en su futuro, el amor que sentía por Jacob se había ido, y había sido sustituido por un sentimiento mas hermoso, -Me acosté con Elena- dijo, eso me saco de mis pensamientos del futuro, -Que?- dije, -Me acosté con tu hermana cuando andábamos, por eso termine contigo, y después de eso seguimos haciéndolo, hasta que Stefan le pidió matrimonio- dijo, quería irme, no seguir escuchando pero me quede ahí congelada ante sus palabras, - Bella perdón- dijo, por fin reaccione y subí las escaleras corriendo, mi hermana lo había hecho otra vez, me quito otro novio, que le pasaba, salí y todos me vieron Jessica llego a mi lado, -Lo sabes- susurro, la mire, ella sabia? –Se lo dijiste idiota- dijo Jessica, eso contesto mi pregunta, si lo sabia, Edward llego a mi lado y me abrazo, me hacia bien estar entre mis brazos, -Eres un desgraciado Edward, porque se lo dijiste!- dijo Elena, me separe de Edward, el lo sabia? Me lo oculto, porque? Porque el? –Bella yo…-, -No, no quiero oírte- dije y salí corriendo, -Bella que sucede?- salió mama de la casa gritando, empezó a llover, -Bella detente- me grito Edward jalándome del brazo, -Que! Que quieres!- le grite, -Déjame explicarte- dijo, -Que? Que me vas a decir! Si todo tu eres una mentira, porque debería escucharte y creerte?- pregunte gritándole, -No tienes derecho a gritarme, esto esta pasando porque ni contigo sabes ser sincera, me contrataste para darle celos a un perfecto idiota, todo por despecho y rencor- me grito, -Despecho y dolor es lo que abunda en mi alma, y sobre ser sincera, si no soy sincera, me quise engañar, y a todos, estaba tan feliz con esta mentira que gaste $60,000 dólares de mis ahorros por el perfecto mentiroso- le grite, el se quedo petrificado, -Si tal vez soy una mentira, pero lo que no es mentira es que Te Amo- dijo, que el me amaba, -Solo espero que guardes el suficiente rencor para arruinar tu próxima relación- me grito y se fue, me dejo, que debía hacer alcanzarlo, no primero tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos, me senté en una piedra y me eche a llorar por mi suerte, porque no podía ser feliz, no se cuanto tiempo estuve bajo la lluvia, me pusieron una chamarra en la espalda, levante la vista y era mi papa, el me abrazo, -Tan mala soy que nadie quiere estar conmigo?- pregunte, -Hija no eres mala, que paso?- pregunto, que le podía decir, no le diría la verdad, -Tuve una pelea con Edward- dije, -Hija una vez leí en una revista que una mujer lucha hasta que obtiene lo que quiere- dijo, levante la vista para verlo, -Y me niego a creer que esto es lo que quieres- dijo, me seco las lagrimas, -Si el es el hombre para ti lucha por el, se ve que te quiere, como tu a el- dijo, tenia razón lucharía por el, -Gracias papa- dije abrazándolo, -Ve, creo que estaba en la casa del embarcadero- dijo, asentí y fui a buscarlo corriendo.

Llegue a la casita, estaba a oscuras, -Edward, Edward- grite, pero no tuve respuesta, prendí la luz estaba vacío, en la mesa que había, estaba un sobre, decía "Bella" en la parte de arriba, lo agarre y saque una carta, que decía así:

"Bella:

Se que no esperabas esto, ni que te mintiera, pero no era mi deber decírtelo, no quise engañarte, ya que realmente descubrí que el amor existe de verdad. Te pido perdón. Espero seas feliz, y no te dejes caer cuando todo parezca vencido.

Te Amo

Pd. El dinero que me pagaste esta todo en el sobre, puedes contarlo.

Edward"

El se había ido, me dejo, lo había perdido, se fue sin que yo le pudiera decir que lo amaba.


	11. Capitulo 10

Cap 10. La Boda

Pov Bella

Edward se había ido, regrese a mi recamara, con un sobre lleno de dinero y un corazón roto, estaba mojada y decepcionada de mi vida, había dejado ir a mi felicidad, que mas podía perder aparte de mi dignidad y amor propio y Edward, Elena y Jacob habían estado bailando sobre mi por años, y parecía que no se cansaban aun de hacerlo.

Entre a mi recamara, necesitaba tomar un baño, un muy largo baño, tocaron la puerta, dude en dejar pasar a quien fuera, necesitaba estar sola, pero no podía ignorar a todo el mundo, -Adelante- dije, no pregunte quien era, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, ya cuando vi su fina silueta pasar, -Bella…- me llamo Elena, voltee a verla, ella suspiro, -Quiero agradecerte de que no le dijeras nada a Stefan sobre lo de Jacob- dijo, reí, -No tienes nada que agradecer, no lo hice por ti, Stefan no se merece esto- dije, ella me miro impresionada, -Cuando le vas a decir que te estuviste revolcando con su mejor amigo, cuando? Cuando estén casados? O nunca!- Espete yo, ella empezó a llorar, -Si le diré, solo después de la boda, cuando estemos lejos de aquí- dijo, -Cuando ya no se pueda retractar- dije con rencor, me miro asustada, creo que nunca me había visto tan enojada, y era verdad, nunca había estado tan enojada y dolida, -Quiero pedirte que maña…-, -Sabes que Elena, tu sabes lo que haces, mañana sonreiré, me comportare como es debido y fingiré que todo esta bien, pero hoy, no fingiré nada, porque nada esta bien- dije sin dejar que terminara de hablar, ella asintió y salió en silencio de mi cuarto, después de que ella salió, me di un largo baño, me puse pijama y llore sobre mi almohada hasta quedar dormida.

Por la mañana fuimos al salón de belleza para que nos peinaran y arreglaran como era debido, mi mama quiso casar el tema, pero siempre le di el cortón.

Estábamos en la iglesia, esperando a que dieran la señal para que Elena saliera, mientras estábamos en la sala de espera pude notarla muy nerviosa, serian novios por la boda, supuse yo, -Bella…- me llamo, voltee a verla, -Podrías llamar a Stefan, necesito hablar con el- dijo, podría ser lo que pensaba, realmente le diría, asentí, no me salieron las palabras, salí, llame a Stefan, lo guie hasta la salita y los deje a solas, se acerco Jacob, -Todo bien?- pregunto, -De maravilla- dije sarcásticamente.

Pov Elena

Toda noche estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Bells en su cuarto, ella tenia razón, Stefan merecía saber la verdad y tener el derecho a retractarse sobre su decisión al casarse conmigo, el entro, se estaba tapando los ojos, -Que paso mi amor?- pregunto, me acerque y le baje las manos, -Abre los ojos Stefan- le pedí, -Pero nena, se supone que no puedo verte hasta el altar- dijo, -Ábrelos- volví a pedir, el abrió los ojos, y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, la cual me robaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía, pero que hacia que me sintiera tan culpable, le di la espalda, -Stefan, tienes que saber algo, antes de casarnos- dije, -Lo que sea nena, pero dilo ya, nos esperan- dijo con impaciencia, suspire, voltee a verlo, -Stefan, antes de que nos comprometiéramos, me acosté con Jacob- dije sin mas, el se sorprendió, -Pero termino, te lo juro- dije y lo tome de las manos, -A quien amo es a ti, con quien quiero estar en contigo, eres mi vida- dije con toda la sinceridad que mi corazón sentía, el no decía nada, solo me miraba, no pude contenerme, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, sabia que lo había lastimado de la forma mas vil que podía a ver, el cerro los ojos y soltó mis manos, -Sabia que estabas con alguien, e incluso te perdone cuando lo supe, pero no esperaba que fuera Jake- dijo, mi corazón se paro, el me perdono en el pasado, el se cuadro de hombros, -Con permiso- dijo y salió de la sala, entro Bella rápidamente, -Que paso?- pregunto, la abrace y me solté a llorar, -Se lo dije, toda la verdad- dije llorando, -Tranquila, el solo necesita tiempo para pensar- dijo mi hermana.

Pov Stefan

Esas palabras me cayeron como bomba, sabia que estaba con alguien en el pasado, y no me importo, porque la amaba, mas bien, la amo, pero no se como reaccionar ante dicha revelación, necesitaba partirle la cara a ese según amigo, -Con permiso- dije y salí de ahí, -Hermano todo bien?- pregunto Jacob, solo lo mire, el me miro, me empecé acercar a el, su cara reflejaba miedo, el empezó a retroceder, -Stefan, tranquilo, ella ahora esta contigo, te eligió a ti, yo no soy nada en su vida- dijo, no dije nada, no era necesario hablar con alguien así, el si hecho a correr y yo atrás de el, corrimos por todo el atrio de la iglesia, salimos a la calle, no lo alcanzaba, pero no pararía hasta hacerlo por esta traición, se decía ser mi hermano el muy infeliz, en eso un carro, me alcanzo por mi lado izquierdo, -Que? Maratón prenupcial?- me preguntaron, voltee y era Edward.

Pov Edward

Estaba en el aeropuerto, apunto de tomar mi vuelo, había decidido irme después de mi discusión con Bella, repase cada palabra que le dije, y ahora caí en cuenta que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, estaba huyendo antes de salir mas lastimado, solo había sido una pequeña pelea, que ni por nosotros fue, fue por terceros, la amaba, de eso estaba seguro, no le di tiempo de que me contestara ante mi declaración, a lo mejor ella también a mi, y estaba como idiota hoyando, sabia que si me subía a ese avión y me iba, nunca la volvería a ver, solo de esa idea me dolía, la deseche rápidamente, necesitaba saberlo, por lo menos si no me quiere a su lado, lo sabría y la duda no me mataría toda la vida.

Iba camino a la iglesia, porque suponía que la boda ya había empezado, cuando vi a lo lejos a dos sujetos que salieron corriendo de la iglesia, mientras mas me acercaba, pude identificas a Stefan y Jacob, seria que Stefan ya sabia la verdad, me empareje con Stefan, -Que? Maratón prenupcial?- pregunte, -Ese maldito- dijo, me detuve y el igual, -Vamos, sube- dije, después de que pude hacer que se detuviera, -Que haces Stefan?- pregunte, Jacob ya iba como a un kilometro de nosotros, -Ese maldito se acostó con Elena- dijo, -Y pretendes arreglarlo con seguirlo de aquí a china?- pregunte, el negó con la cabeza, -Que piensas hacer?- pregunte, -No se si pueda casarme con Elena aun- dijo, suspiro, -Sabes, ayer me sentía el hombre mas afortunado por tener a Elena a mi lado, y no estar como ustedes, que ironías da la vida, estoy peor- dijo con pesadez, lo entendía perfectamente, en algún momento estuve igual que el en el pasado, -Todavía la amas?- pregunto, -Con toda mi alma- dijo suspirando, -Y no crees que merezca que la perdones, para solucionar las cosas con sexo- dije, el rio, -Si ella merece eso y mas- dijo, -Entonces vamos a tu boda?- pregunte, el asintió, arranque el coche y maneje hasta la iglesia, -Oye pero me acabo de quedar sin padrino- dijo, reí, -Con ese padrino, mejor no tengas- premié, -Podrías serlo tu?- pidió, -Claro- acepte, el se había vuelto un gran amigo, y después de lo que le paso, no podía hacer un desaire.

Llegamos y Bella estaba en el atrio de la iglesia sentada, Stefan entro corriendo, -Edward- me llamo, corrió hacia mi y me beso, un beso lleno de amor y desesperación, en el cual no necesito hablar, con un solo beso me dijo que me ama al igual que yo a ella, la abrace y la pegue mas a mi, termine el beso, -Te Amo- dije pegado a sus labios, -Como yo a ti- dijo, y volví a besarla, -Oigan, necesitamos a los padrinos- nos grito Jessica.

Pov Bella.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los votos de Stefan fueron perfectos, el amaba a mi hermana aun con lo que paso, me daba mucho gusto, se merecían ser felices.

El brindis fue hermoso, -Espero que la felicidad siempre este con ustedes, y pasa lo que pase, el amor nunca muera- dije, levante mi copa, -Por los novios- dije, -Por los novios- dijeron en unísono. Todo ahora era mas que perfecto Edward y yo bailábamos, una pieza lenta, -Y que sigue?- pregunte, -Creo que lo que sigue es que tengamos nuestra primera cita- dijo Edward, reí, -Creo que ya deberíamos saltarnos ese paso- dije, ahora el rio, -No Bella, pienso tomarme mi tiempo, y hacer que cada momento que estemos juntos, sea como el primero- dijo, sonreí, ahora sabia lo que quería, y lo que quería era a Edward, lucharía porque el fuera mi presente y mi futuro…

- 3

Mis amados lectores, quiero darles las gracias por los que estuvieron con migo en este fic! Espero estén ansiosos por el epilogo

Los Quiero 3

By: Greis Cullen 3


	12. Epilogo

Epilogo

El clima parecía darnos su regalo, haciendo salir el sol desde temprano, un día maravilloso, 13 de agosto el día en que iba a unirme a Edward para toda la vida, ante la ley, ante dios y ante la más poderosa ley, el pertenecernos mutuamente entregando nuestras almas, después de un año de noviazgo por fin uniría mi vida a la de Edward.

La boda seria en New York, ya que Carlisle, el padre de Edward no podía dejar el hospital tanto tiempo ya que el es el jefe. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de nuestra casa, la boda, seria en el gran jardín que tenia la casa que Edward me había regalado como regalo de bodas. Miraba con nostalgia por la ventana, ya tenia mas de 15 horas que no veía a Edward, y la verdad me sentía ansiosa, necesitaba saber de el.

-es de mala suerte ver al novio- me recordó Alice, suspire de frustración.

-no pasa nada Alice, supersticiones- le respondí, suspirando nuevamente.

-no importa si es verdad o no, de aquí no sales hasta que la marcha nupcial empiece- amenazo curvando una sonrisa malvada.

-como digas- volví a suspirar,- tan solo dime si está en la casa, me siento ansiosa- insistí.

-mmm, lo hare porque si no, no estarás tranquila, si está en la casa, amenazado de que debe alejar su trasero de aquí o si no te dejara viuda antes de tiempo- soltó Alice riendo, -eres malvada Alice- le dije mientras me unía a sus risas.

Según lo que había podido contarme mama, antes de que Alice la echará, era que los chicos estaban terminando de acomodar unas mesas, para después arreglarse, Edward estaba en su cuarto desesperado por salir, pero Rose no se lo permitía, papa y Carlisle habían viajo al aeropuerto de New York a recibir a mi prima Jessica y al resto de mi familia, mientras que Esme y mi mama preparaban el almuerzo para todos, minutos más tarde mientras Alice sacaba más de 3 cajas de maquillaje, Esme y Rene entraron por la puerta con dos charolas de comida para Alice y para mi. Mientras comía mi omelette, recordaba el día que Edward me propuso matrimonio.

FlashBack

Edward y yo llevábamos saliendo 8 meses, ya conocía su maravillosa familia, ya adoraba a mi suegra, aunque empezaba a desesperarme, porque cada vez que quería hablar sobre nuestro futuro, Edward me daba la vuelta, cambiaba el tema sin dar explicación. A lo mejor se estaba cansando de mi, ya no me quería en su futuro, hoy iríamos a cenar, el dijo que teníamos a hablar, por el modo que me hablo, me hizo pensar lo peor, iba a terminar conmigo, y no podía hacer nada para hacerlo.

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro, Edward se veía nervioso, -Bella- me llamo, lo mire, ya iba a caer la bomba, se paro y se incoó ante mi, eso me sorprendió, -Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte siempre, me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa- dijo, sacando una hermosa sortija, lo había dicho, había soltado esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes, todas la dudas y miedos que había tenido hace menos de un minuto se esfumaron.

Fijo su vista en mí, estaba tan nerviosa, por la forma en que me mordí el labio, -si acepto-dijo después de sentirme un poco mas tranquila.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, el relajo su seño, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, puso el anillo en mi dedo anular, me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo, me dio un largo beso, que tuvimos que dar por falta de aire, -Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, lo sabes- dijo el, -tanto como tú la mujer más dichosa- le dije, el volvió a besarme.

Fin FlashBack

-Bella, Alice deben de comer algo, son crepas, espero te gusten a ti Bella- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-gracias mama y Esme- le dije con una sonrisa, -es perfecto mama- le sonrió también Alice.

Después de almorzar Alice y Rose se dedicaron a aplicarme mascarillas para después, maquillarme y peinarme, el vestido y la boda en sí, estaba diseñado en el anillo de compromiso que Edward me había entregado el de su honorable abuela "Elizabeth Cullen", una bella mujer en la había visto en un cuadro en el despacho de Carlisle.

Eran la 2:40 de la tarde, el tiempo se estaba pasando muy rápido, tanto Alice como Rosalie, salieron a arreglarse, dejándome sola, genial pensé para mi unos minutos a solas, me traerían tranquilidad, después de 40 minutos regresaron las dos dejándome sorprendida venían con unos vestidos hermosos, que lucían su escultural figura.

-se ven increíbles- les dije mirándolas.

-gracias, pero a la que tienen que ver y aludir es a ti- contesto Alice.

-tus padres y mis padres ya están listos- decía Rosalie – los chicos están terminando de alistarse, así que vamos a ponerte el vestido ya casi es la hora, tenía razón a las 4 de la tarde, el padre nos uniría a mí y Edward para siempre, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Con delicadeza las chicas me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, el velo, y el ligero, por el cual me ruborice, después unas zapatillas, solo esperaba no caer, Alice había exagerado estaban algo altas, tocaron a la puerta era mama y papa.

-pasen- les dijo Alice cuando se asomaron por la puerta.

-¡oh!, Bella hija te ves tan linda- exclamaba mama.

-Estas tan hermosa- me decía mi padre con sus ojos a punto de llorar.

-te hemos traído un obsequio, perteneció a tu abuela Marie Swan- decía mama, abrí la cajita, era una hermosa peineta con dos zafiros azules- es maravillosa- alcance a decir, -nos alegramos que te haya gustado, ahora nos vamos ya está por comenzar- dijo papa, minutos después baje las escaleras con cuidado, Alice me sostenía de un lado mientras Rose del otro, salieron por la puerta trasera para situarse en sus lugares.

Estaba a lado de mi padre, el me tomo del brazo, -No permitas que me caiga, papa- le susurre, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, -jamás- me respondió colocando mi mano sobre su brazo con firmeza.

La marcha nupcial empezó a tocar, comenzamos a caminar lentamente, podía apreciar la decoración del jardín, era hermoso parte de un cuento de hadas, flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas, pendiendo de líneas largas de vaporosos lazos, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, cuando me di cuenta de que todo mundo nos miraba mientras continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a él, sus ojos brillaban, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, cuando al final llegamos, Charlie tomo mi mano, poniéndola sobre la de Edward, -cuídala- le susurro, -con mi vida- le respondió Edward.

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia con las palabras tradicionales, de pronto nos toco decir nuestros votos, escuchar a Edward fue tan irreal como si estuviera soñando.

-Yo Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti Isabella Swan, para amarte siempre en las buenas y en las malas en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de nuestras vidas- concluyo él, para terminar yo...

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen, para amarte siempre en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y el dolor, amarte, atesorarte por el resto de nuestras vidas- le conteste sonriendo, -acepto- dijo Edward, -acepto- afirme yo, - en ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que dios a unido hoy, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia- declaro el padre.

Edward se acerco a mí acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, me beso con ternura, adoración, amor… me olvide de todo, solo sabía que nos amábamos, éramos felices y estábamos juntos, el era mío y yo era suya.

La gente estallo en aplausos, lo cual nos hizo voltear haber a nuestra familia y amigos, había incluso personas a las que ni conocía, ¡Alice!, pensé para mi, mis padres se acercaron felicitándonos, mama lloraba, papa la consolaba, después mis suegros, Esme venía con lagrimas en los ojos, y con una sonrisa tan similar a la de mi Edward, Rose y Emmett nos abrazaron y nos desearon lo mejor, Alice y Jasper, nos dieron un profundo abrazo, pasamos por varios abrazos y felicitaciones, de los Jessica y Mike (Ahora su actual novio, que giros da la vida), mi hermana Elena y Stefan se acercaron a felicitarnos, entre Elena y yo, todo había quedado perdonado, ellos estaban mas que felices, porque ya venia mis sobrinos en camino, Elena tenia 6 meses de embarazo y al parecer eran gemelos, este día yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo, la vida me daba otra oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, el le había dado un giro nuevo a la vida, me enfocaría a vivir día a día y olvidarme de las cosas del pasado que me lastimaron.

Hoy le daba gracias a la vida que Jacob me dejara y que el destino me pusiera enfrente la revista People y el articulo "El Hombre Perfecto".

FIN


End file.
